The Silver Flash
by Kiyomi Saya Uzumaki
Summary: After sealing the Juubi within himself, Naruto dies a happy death. After unexpected events transpire, and Madara lived and has begun to kill everyone off in rage. Knowing that he had failed to protect the world, he was presented a second chance by Kami to change events and bring the world to peace.[Naruto x Kushina x Harem] Eventually Godlike, Rinnegan
1. Prologue

**The Silver Flash**

"Naruto" – Speech

'Naruto' –Thought

_**Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu – Jutsu**_

"**Kurama" – Bijuu Speech**

'**Kurama' – Bijuu Thought**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't**

**A/N: Yo! What's up everyone! This is my first Naruto story with no crossovers. I am relatively new at writing stories, so I would appreciate it very much, if you guys would point out my mistakes, and don't go on a rant because if you do you will be ignored (Just PM me). I am looking for a Beta so if you are interested, please hook me up. Thanks.**

* * *

**Prologue**

For two long years, the Fourth Ninja war raged across the lands of the Elemental Nations. The Shinobi Alliance had fought with the "immortal" Uchiha Madara and the seemingly endless army of Zetsu clones made by Yakushi Kabuto.

However, with the help of the freed Bijuu, the five Kages, and Uzumaki Naruto; they had finally come up with a devastating attack they thought would obliterate the enemy. And so it did, with the combined efforts of the Shinobi Alliance, they had finally killed Uchiha Madara.

After several days of recuperation, all the villages had finally come to an agreement to sign a peace treaty for the good of the Nations. As the last Kage signed, all they heard was a thundering roar before a gigantic figure loomed over them. The Ten Tailed Dragon or as history would depict it as, the Juubi.

What they saw, they feared. Ten tails, looking powerful enough, that with one slap on the ground, it would split the land in half. It also had 2 massive wings, layered with impenetrable silver scales. The last feature was what would give everyone present nightmares. The slitted golden eyes filled with such malevolence and demise, that some would say that they saw their life slipping away before their eyes.

That day was the day, when more than one half of the shinobi force died while trying to fight away the beast. And more deaths would come to the Shinobi Nations for the next two years, until a savior comes and defeats the beast.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked it! So as you will notice, I changed what the Juubi was supposed to be, so don't tell me to change it because I won't. Anyways, please comment on things I could change/fix and will really appreciate it. Just so everyone would know, this is not a real chapter, just a few paragraphs on what will happen. My first chapter will contain more than this. It is estimated to be about 2000 words or more. Sorry if it's too short but I will make future chapters longer.**

**The first chapter will be out in a few days. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. I am Kami

**The Silver Flash**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I am Kami**

For two long years, the Fourth Ninja war raged across the lands of the Elemental Nations. The Shinobi Alliance had fought with the "immortal" Uchiha Madara and the seemingly endless army of Zetsu clones made by Yakushi Kabuto.

However, with the help of the freed Biju, the five Kages, and Uzumaki Naruto; they had finally come up with a devastating attack they thought would obliterate the enemy. And so it did, with the combined efforts of the Shinobi Alliance, they had finally killed Uchiha Madara.

After several days of recuperation, all the villages had finally come to an agreement to sign a peace treaty for the good of the Nations. As the last Kage signed, all they heard was a thundering roar before a gigantic figure loomed over them. The Ten Tailed Dragon or as history would depict it as, the Juubi.

What they saw, they feared. Ten tails, looking powerful enough, that with one slap on the ground, it would split the land in half. It also had 2 massive wings, layered with impenetrable silver scales. The last feature was what would give everyone present nightmares. The slitted golden eyes filled with such malevolence and demise, that some would say that they saw their life slipping away before their eyes.

That day was the day, when more than one half of the whole shinobi force died while trying to fight away the beast. And more deaths would come to the Shinobi Nations for the next two years, until a savior comes and defeats the beast.

**- Two Years Later -**

For two lengthy years, the Alliance battled with the Juubi. Whenever it seemed like they injured the great beast, it came out unscathed and angrier. For those 2 years, the villages lost more civilians and shinobi together, than they had when Madara was alive. Now it seems like there is no hope left to defeat the Juubi. What they don't know is that a single shinobi is going to sacrifice their life to make sure that they would finally live in peace.

-Elsewhere-

A lone figure stood on top of a mountain looming over a barren wasteland, while looking at the monstrous figure with ten tails and wings that span several miles long. He looked towards the ground, and found that it was littered with the disfigured bodies of countless shinobi, ready to die for their village, to defeat the seemingly unbeatable beast.

"_Tonight, I will finally finish off the Juubi with __**this**__ sealing jutsu. I' m sorry that I have to break my promise not to use this, baa-chan. But, I have to ensure that my friends lives didn't die in vain and the future generations of shinobi and civilians alike can live in an era of peace." _he swore to himself.

With that thought in mind, he jumped down from the cliff and on to the surprisingly smooth back of the Juubi. As he landed, his hands immediately moved in a flurry of hand seals: _**Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi . **_As he landed on the last hand seal, he screamed out, _**"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!" **_

All around the Elemental Nations, people stopped what they were doing to look at the white blinding light coming off from the distance. At that moment, people had this unconscious feeling that they had lost something very important to them.

- **In Kami's Realm -**

In the heavens above, the starry skies of Kami's realm shone brightly. In the middle of everything was a large dome-like building that radiated power and tranquility.

Inside the dome, the interior would be described as magnificent. With large golden statues of various gods lining the walls. If anyone looked up, they would see paintings of gods and goddesses fighting in wars, or simply relaxing in their perspective domains. The best feature would be the huge doors that stood at the end of the main hall. A door stood at a massive height of 50 feet and about 40 feet wide. It was covered in gold and silver intricate designs. If any mortal human stood near these doors, they would be able to feel the tremendous power coming from the other side.

On the other side of the door, there stood 8 colossal thrones, and placed in the shape of an octagon. At the head, sat a female with unrivaled beauty, except to that of her sisters. She has shimmering silver hair; fashioned into a French braid that went over her shoulder, a slim heart shaped face, a bust size that positively bested that of Senju Tsunade, full rosy lips that looked very kissable, and the most entrancing feature on her was her eyes; the most electrifying azure eyes that can literally see in one's soul with a simple glance. Her throne was made of pure silver. It was adorned with what looked like moving miniature stars, suns, and planets. This was Kami, the Goddess of the Universe.

To the right of her sat another beauty with long raven colored hair; fashioned into an elegant bun on top of her head. She has a narrow face, a bust size that was slightly smaller than her sister Kami, thin but very desirable lips, and cold black eyes that would freeze anyone that gazed upon it. Her throne was made out of obsidian, polished to make it look glossy. This was Shinigami, the Goddess of the Dark. She was the second oldest out of the 4 sisters.

To the left of Kami was also a stunning woman with crimson colored hair; fashioned into a high ponytail. She also has a narrow face like her sister Shinigami, but has the same sized bust as her sister, Kami. She has narrow lips with long canines jutting out from her top lip, and she has narrow slitted blood red eyes, that looked similarly to that of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She sat on a throne that was as equally crimson as her hair. It was decorated with different colored foxes with several tails. This was Inari, the Goddess of Fertility and Rice. She was the third oldest of her four sisters.

To the left of Shinigami was her youngest sister, Izanami. The Goddess of Death. To some of the other Gods, Shinigami and Izanami would sometimes be mistaken for each other, because they looked eerily alike. The only difference that was sometimes not noticed was her eyes. Instead of the cold look her oldest sister gave everyone, her eyes held a warm look that it could thaw anybody's cold and uncaring hearts. Her seat of power was decorated with skulls of numerous enemies that had been killed by her own hands.

Tsukuyomi was to the right of Inari. He was the known as the God of the Moon. To several of the minor gods, he was considered as the most strikingly attractive God in the realm. He has golden blonde hair, a nicely narrowed masculine face, a devilishly handsome grin that could make women faint at the sight of it. Like his sister Kami, he had the most beautifully warm cerulean eyes, but to his enemies; he had the coldest iced eyes as he seemingly stared into the pits of their souls as he swung his sword down to make the kill. His throne was colored a shiny grey, to signify the moon. It was decorated with wolves and the different phases of the moon.

To his right, sat his brother, Susano'o. The God of Storms. Everyone knew him because of his bad-boy attitude that he put out in public. But to those that knew him personally, he was actually quite a charming person. He was also just as handsome as his older brother, Tsukuyomi. He has a unique hair color that of sapphire and to compliment his hair, he has the sharpest golden eyes that would shine with curiosity. He has a narrow but feminine face shape, and a smile that would melt the heart of any woman. He sat on a throne colored with silver and decorated with lightning bolts and swirling clouds.

Amaterasu was to the left of his youngest sister, Izanami. He was the God of the Sun. He was also the third youngest sibling of his brothers. He has a distinctive orange colored hair. Like his sisters, Izanami and Shinigami, he has eyes that resembled the dark. Like most of his brothers, he also has a narrow face. He has a throne made from the crust of the Sun, colored the darkest shade of grey. It was decorated with suns that circulated around the chair.

Lastly, to Amaterasu's left was the youngest of all his siblings, Izanagi. The God of the Sky. He has white hair, which resembles white powdered snow. His eyes were a shade of the brightest emerald. He, like all his brothers, has a narrow face. He was seated on what looked like snow shaped into a throne. It was adorned with eagles and grey storm clouds.

In the middle of all the thrones, was a circular platform raised five feet from the ground. On the middle of the platform was a figure of a man. Said man has tattered clothes sticking to his body and major burns and cuts all over him. He looked to be over six feet tall. Because of the almost non-existing clothes on his body, anybody could see the perfect muscles on his arms, legs, and 8 pack abs that looked like they carved from stone. The appearance of the man definitely had the Goddesses blushing like crazy.

"**So this is the famous 'Child of Prophecy'. It's a real shame that he died,"** said Amaterasu, **"if he had lived through the sealing, he would have been considered a hero among heroes and hailed as a god amongst men."**

"**It is a shame. What shall we do with him Kami-chan." **purred Inari

"**Do not call me that during a meeting Inari!" **seethed Kami, "**but to answer your question… well what shall we do?" **she asked.

"**We should take a vot-, "voiced** Shinigami as she was rudely interrupted by the doors slamming open.

All the gods turned their heads to the opened doors and found that the minor God of Dragons, Ryuujin, was standing there looking panicked.

"**My lords I have come to give you grave news…Madara is alive! He just slaughtered the remaining Kiri, Suna, and Iwa forces; along with their village!" **he exclaimed.

All around the room, there were gasps of horror and surprise.

"**What! How did he survive the last time?!" **whispered Kami.

"**Kami-sama, it seems like he managed to do a Kamui with the little chakra he had left, but not before he was caught in the blast that left him with severe injuries. I think that he was healing himself at the same time the villages' were." **he explained.

"**This is grave indeed," **pondered Susano'o.

"**Yes, it is. But now I know just what to do with our fallen hero," **said Kami. "**Leave us Ryuujin."**

Ryuujin bowed and closed the hefty golden doors as he left.

"**What do you propose we do with Naruto, Kami-sama." **asked the silent Izanami.

"**Well, I think that we should give him a second chance. Before any of you say anything, I will explain. First of all, he **_**is**_** the 'Child of Prophecy' and it is said that he would give the world eternal peace, but it didn't happen. Lastly, I think that because he has not yet enjoyed the luxuries his life had to offer such as; falling in love, having a proper family, and other things he was denied. He should have that in his second life." **reasoned Kami.

"**What do you think?"**

For a minute, all anybody could hear was hushed whispers. As the rest of the gods and goddesses talked, Kami just sat on her throne, waiting for the rest of her siblings to finish deciding the fate of the boy.

When they finished, Shinigami stood straighter in her seat and said, "**We agree with you sister. But we want several conditions to be met."**

Narrowing her eyes at her sister she said, "**What exactly are these conditions, Shinigami?"**

"**We want the Juubi to be kept within him. Also we want to him to get the Rinnegan." **said Shinigami.

"**Why keep the Juubi within the boy?"**

"**Well we all know that the Juubi is almost a primordial god. Therefore he is very powerful. So if the boy could get the Juubi to work with him, it would make killing Madara easier." **clarified Shinigami.

"**Alright, I accept your terms. We must now wake him up and tell him all that we just discussed," **said Kami. "**Go and heal him Inari."**

Walking up to Naruto's body, a column of flame shot out of the ground and enveloped Inari. While she walked slowly, the flame transformed her to be the size of a rather tall female human at five feet and 8 inches. When she finally reached Naruto, she stood over him with her arm stretched out. Her hand was then encased with a vibrant green color, showing that she knew some medical ninjutsu. For several minutes, it seemed like nothing was happening, but if they looked closer they would see that Naruto's skin around the wounds was stitching themselves together. Finally, for what it seemed like an eternity, Naruto started to stir from his death-like state. When he started stirring Inari backed up and then went back to her full height of 45 feet tall.

Slowly opening his eyes, all Naruto could see was tall blurry figures. After taking a full minute to clear his eyes, he raised himself up on his elbows. What he saw next shocked him. In front of him were eight people, if he compared them to other humans they would look the same. The only difference was that they were almost as tall as the Hokage tower!

As he looked on in sheer amazement, he saw a flash of silver from the corner of his eye. He turned his head sideways and what he saw was every man's definition of a perfect woman. He also saw that what caught his eye was her silver hair. He was brought out of his trance like state when he heard a cough from the pretty lady.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"**Well Naruto, I am Kami."**

* * *

**And that's all for the first chapter! Whew... that took some time. This is about 2000 words. Don't worry everyone I will make the next chapter longer and better. But I hope everyone likes it!**

**If anyone is asking the Harem consists of:**

**Kushina/Tsunade/Mikoto/Tsume**

**I will post a poll for more women on my profile. If you want a specific girl to be in the harem, put it in the reviews or PM me and i might put it in the poll.**

**Also the Juubi here is a dragon, because I like dragons and they are cool. Kidding, I still like dragons and think they are cool, but don't worry it will have a big significance on why it is a dragon, later on in the story.**

**Also the Gods will let Naruto do their work, because they cannot interfere with Human matters. That is why they have a 'Child of Prophecy'.**

**I will post the next chapter in a few months. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW And Vote for Naruto's harem. (Located on my profile)****  
**

**KSU signing out!**


	3. AN

Hello there everyone!

Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while.

But right now I have am experiencing writer's block along, stress, and other problems, so here I am asking for help.

What I need help in is for someone to help me write my stories, **The Silver Flash and/or Maelstrom of The Stars,** as a second author, if you know what I mean.

If you are interested or have any questions. Please PM me, and I will reply in a week.

Annd I'm sorry that this posted again. I accidentally deleted this... stupid iPhone small screen. -_-

**This will be deleted when I update for the actual second chapter.**


End file.
